It's kind of a funny story
by EternusX229
Summary: Sadly, I do not own, Konomi does :      What will Fuji do when Tezuka isn't there?  One shot!


It had been a while since the great Tensai had been active. The Tournaments were put on hold till further notice due to other schools missing their matches. As he sat on his computer chair he sighed and picked up a framed picture that always stood on his desk. He opened his eyes to reveal those sapphire blue orbs and ran his fingers over the picture where he stood with his lover. It had been a while that he hadn't seen his lovely, tough Buchou either. He smiled as he reminisced on how he actually managed to get the All Mighty Tezuka to take a picture with him.

Tezuka and Fuji were outside of school now and Tezuka had canceled practice for the day. As they walked hand in hand on their way to the park, Fuji smiled mischievously as he got in front of Tezuka and took out his camera from his bag. Tezuka looked at him with his stern look as always and then tried to keep walking but Fuji was persistent.

"Ne Tezuka, let's take a picture together." Fuji said revealing his beautiful sapphire eyes. Tezuka looked into those eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'll pass." He said and walked forward. Fuji wasn't going to give up. He wondered if his Buchou had ever been in a picture with anyone. He smiled and closed his eyes as usual and walked right next to his lover. Tezuka looked at Fuji from the corner of his eye. It's not that he didn't want to take a picture with Fuji; he was just scared of what the Tensai may want in return.

As they found a nice shaded place underneath a gorgeous blooming Sakura tree; Fuji lay down on the soft green grass and so did Tezuka. Fuji smiled and took out his camera, placed his head on his lover's muscular chest and sighed. He loved Tezuka's scent that was brought to his senses whenever the breeze picked up. He returned to his senses and continued with his plan. He placed the camera in an easy to reach and hidden spot.

"Ne Tezuka," Fuji whispered as he heard his lover's heartbeat steadily. Tezuka had his hands folded behind his head and his eyes were closed. He enjoyed this just as much as Fuji did.

"Hm?" Tezuka responded. Fuji shifted and moved up to lay his head on his shoulder. Tezuka opened his eyes and looked down at Fuji who had shown those gorgeous eyes again. His heart skipped another beat.

"This is nice, right?" Fuji said against Tezuka's bare skin which was exposed due to his shirt sliding off his shoulder from when he laid down. Tezuka curved his lips and smiled a little. Tezuka lowered his hand to Fuji's cheek and gently caressed it as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Fuji smiled and took out his camera. "Ne Tezuka, What's 1+1?" Fuji asked his now confused lover and looked up to his camera.

Tezuka looked up and managed to say his answer with confusion surrounding it. "Nii?"

*Shutter*

Tezuka's face returned to its stoic expression and looked at his lover who was beaming with joy. Fuji Syuusuke had finally captured a picture with Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka couldn't help but soften his death glare at Fuji. He cupped his lover's cheek once more and brought those slightly pink lips to his own. Fuji shocked by the sudden kiss; it took his brain to comprehend and kiss back. As he melted into Tezuka's touch and as their tongue's intertwined, exploring each other's sweet passion, Fuji raised his hand up above them and took another picture. Fuji smiled against Tezuka's lips and Tezuka pulled away with a smile as well.

"You're sadistically intriguing Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka said before claiming Fuji's lips again.

Fuji smiled and sighed again as he ran his fingers over his own lips; missing Tezuka's lips against his. Fuji slid his hand down towards his neck; missing Tezuka's butterfly kisses. Fuji slid his hand down to his chest; missing Tezuka's touch. He opened his eyes and looked down his pants. He chuckled softly.

"Saa, Tezuka, even without you here you still manage to do such things to me." Fuji had a bulge in his pants and he didn't know what to do. He slowly got up and managed to get to his bed, but without locking his door first. Fuji had never done this before, even before Tezuka. As he lay there in bed he looked down at his clothed erection one last time before placing his hand over it. He gasped at the touch. He sighed and lowered his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. He ran his finger up his shaft and shuddered in pleasure. Taking the fully grown member into his hand, he began to slowly stroke it up and down. Fuji ran his free hand up his shirt and began to play with a sensitive nipple. Fuji bit his lip to prevent any noise from escaping his lips.

Fuji placed his thumb on the head and groaned as he felt a great amount of pleasure. He did it once more, maybe twice more. He was close to his limit, he continued toying with his nipples and he couldn't take it anymore. Just when he was about to come, He heard a beeping sound coming from his nightstand. Startled, Fuji stopped what he was doing and looked towards the noise. His phone was ringing. He sighed in relief as he realized it wasn't as if anyone had barged into his room. He lay back down and sighed as he took his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Fuji spoke into the receiver as annoyance was very much apparent in his tone. _'Who is calling me at such horrible timing?' _ Fuji thought as he waited for a response.

"Oh Fuji! It's me! Saeki!" Fuji smiled at hearing his childhood friend's voice on the other line.

"Oh, Saeki. It's been a while. How are you?" Fuji asked as he looked down at his erection. It looked painfully hard. He ran his hand over it and groaned. He covered his mouth.

"I've been good, by the way Fuji, is it true your captain is on a temporary leave from the tournament right now?" He must not have heard Fuji groan because he continued like nothing. His heart skipped a beat at the mention of his captain.

"Yeah, he is." Fuji didn't know what to do. He was almost 75% sure Saeki would try to get with him during the time Tezuka was away. Fuji knew Saeki was attracted to him since they were little, but Fuji showed no interest. He couldn't lie; Saeki was a really good looking guy, but not as good as Tezuka. Fuji decided he would try and put on his boxers and pants back on and maybe take a cold shower once he hung up from his little chat with Saeki. A knock emerged from his door and he smiled in victory as he managed to have his pants on by the time whoever it was knocked. Fuji covered the receiver and spoke. "What is it?" He asked as he got up to his computer chair and took out a book filled with landscape and Polaroid pictures all over in it.

"You've got a visitor Syuusuke." His sister said from the other side of the door. "Okasan and I are going out for a while; call us if you two need anything." Yumiko's footsteps disappeared from his door. He thought who would be visiting at 10pm.

"Oi Fuji!" Saeki kept repeating over and over the phone. Fuji jumped a little startled, completely forgetting about Saeki. Fuji got up and walked over to the door.

"Gomen Saeki," Fuji opened the door and his eyes widened as he looked at the other person in front of him. "I have to go. Call me later." He said and closed his phone. "W-What are you doing here, Tezuka?" Fuji managed to say as he looked into those brown eyes that were behind rimless glasses. "I thought you were in Germany, recovering."

"My sensei back in Germany gave me a two day ticket to Japan." Tezuka said looking into the others eyes. Tezuka took a step closer to the Tensai and closed the door behind him while locking it. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. Fuji felt his cheeks burning at Tezuka's kind gesture. Fuji placed his hand on Tezuka's cheek and smiled.

"Your sensei is very generous." He said as Tezuka embraced him. Fuji dug his face into Tezuka's chest, smelling his wonderful scent. He sighed happily with his eyes closed as Tezuka cupped his cheek and placed his lips against the Tensai's. Pressing their bodies together, Tezuka stopped and looked down at Fuji when he felt a bulge against his thigh. Fuji only smiled innocently. Tezuka smiled and kissed the Tensai's exposed neck.

"And what have we here?" Tezuka whispered against Fuji's ear as his hand slowly ran down to Fuji's bulge. He heard his lover chuckle.

"Saa, that's kind of a funny story Kunimitsu." Fuji managed to breathe out as his breathing began to change its pace.

"Could it be, you were trying to entertain yourself with whoever was on the phone with you, Syuusuke?" Tezuka whispered again enjoying the small noises coming from Fuji as he continued to rub his bulge. Fuji couldn't take it anymore; he ran his fingers through Tezuka's dark hair and slightly tugged it.

"N-No, that's not how it was Mitsu." Fuji panted as Tezuka began lifting his shirt. Fuji took a step back and didn't realize Tezuka was slowly walking him to his bed. That Tezuka was sure smart, even off the court. Fuji fell back and landed on the bed. He looked up at Tezuka who was now taking off his shirt. That muscular chest revealing the true results of hard work and dedication. Fuji groaned as his captain leaned down and continued lifting Fuji's shirt after he had placed his glasses on Fuji's nightstand.

"Then what was it, Syuusuke?" Tezuka whispered against Fuji's stomach as he slowly revealed the Tensai's well-toned chest as well. Fuji took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Tezuka licked his lips and began sucking on one of Fuji's now hardened nipples. Fuji moaned and ran his fingers through Tezuka's dark hair. This only encouraged the Captain. Tezuka began to take off Fuji's pants and slid them off along with Fuji's boxers. Fuji moaned again, feeling his erection being freed from it's horrible trap felt good to him, but what felt even more better was to have Tezuka's long hands roaming all over his body. Flicking his nipple, running up and down his thigh, grasping his erection, moving his hand up and down. Fuji felt himself losing it. Tezuka rose up to Fuji's lips and kissed him. Fuji felt the kiss turn passionate rather than rough, Tezuka had ran his tongue over Fuji's bottom lip and Fuji let him in. Moaning into kiss as Tezuka increased his pace. Fuji held him closer and bucked his hips into Tezuka's hand. Tezuka inhaled deeply as he felt his lover undoing his pants.

Fuji let go of the kiss and ran his hands down Tezuka's strong arms and well chiseled chest, making him lay down, Fuji removed his pants and boxers and lowered himself to where Tezuka's heat was. Fuji smiled as he licked up Tezuka's shaft, hearing his lover groan turned him on even more. Fuji engulfed Tezuka and began to bob his head up and down while flicking his tongue over the head. Tezuka began to pant and ran his fingers through Fuji's honey colored hair.

"Syuusuke. Together." Tezuka panted as he felt himself close to the edge. Fuji sucked harder tasting Tezuka's juices leak out and pulled away, crawling up to Tezuka, claiming his lips and fighting for dominance. During the heat of the kiss, Fuji felt Tezuka insert a finger inside his entrance. Fuji gasped and rest his forehead against Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka inserted another finger and Fuji moaned louder this time. Tezuka began scissoring his lover so that it wouldn't hurt after. Fuji kissed his captain and released when he felt another finger slide inside him again. Fuji moaned when Tezuka hit his sweet spot.

"Tezuka . . . Please . . . Inside me. . . Already. . ." Fuji panted out as Tezuka hit his prostate again. Tezuka didn't waste any time. He removed his fingers; Fuji moaned as they withdrew and dug his nails into Tezuka's shoulders when he felt Tezuka slowly entering him. Tezuka moaned as he felt Fuji's tight entrance engulf him whole. Fuji kissed him again, this time biting his lower lip and Tezuka placed his hands on his lover's hips as he bounced Fuji up and down. Fuji moaned louder and louder with every thrust.

"Te-Tezuka!" Fuji yelled as the taller one aimed for his sweet spot. Tezuka groaned as his felt Fuji close to the edge. Tezuka hit the spot a few more times, loving the sounds emitting from his lover he wrapped his hand around Fuji's manhood and with began stroking it with his rhythm. Fuji couldn't last any longer.

"Mitsu, I'm. . . Going to. . . Come." Fuji panted out as the pleasure took its toll on his body.

"Come with me . . . Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered huskily into Fuji's ear. He too, was at his limit. Fuji yelled out Kunimitsu and his vision had gone white from all the pleasure. Feeling Fuji tighten around him, Tezuka came inside Fuji. Fuji had fallen into his lover's chest. Panting, trying to regain his breathing. Tezuka did the same.

Once Tezuka found the strength, he turned to look at the clock and it read 11:58. Tezuka waited until it read 12:00. He smiled and ran his fingers through the Tensai's hair. Fuji looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Happy Birthday Syuusuke." Tezuka said and kissed Fuji gently, Fuji smiled into the warm and passionate kiss.

"I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji said, feeling Tezuka pull out and whimpering as he missed his Buchou in him already.

Tezuka chuckled, "I love you too Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead and pulled the cover over both of their naked bodies. Fuji cuddled with Tezuka and he just smiled. "By the way, you still haven't told me the reason, Syuusuke." He said chuckling. Fuji yawned and chuckled as well.

"Saa, it's kind of a funny story." With that said the Tensai fell asleep and moments later so did the Captain. Embracing his one and only reason for living, he did not let anything disturb the moment, not even the annoying beeping coming from Fuji's phone.


End file.
